walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZEM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Walking With Wikis! Thanks for your edit to the L.A. 10,000 B.C. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kabilan29 (Talk) 18:47, September 12, 2010 Yh sure! Ur now an admin/Bearuacrat here! I will now make u one on the prehistoric park wikia too! Congratulations! BTW if anyone bothers you, you now have the power to ban/block them! Take Care! Kabilan29 09:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Btw u need to make at least one edit on the prehistoric park wikia for me to make u an admin! Good Luck! : ) Kabilan29 09:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Its ok! : ) I will make u an admin on the prehistoric park wikia! good luck! ; ) Kabilan29 07:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Go Ahead! ;) Sounds good! Go ahead! Do you have any jobs for me??? If you want me to do anything just tell me :P Thanks! Kabilan29 11:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Go Ahead! ;) Sounds good! Go ahead! Do you have any jobs for me??? If you want me to do anything just tell me :P Thanks! Kabilan29 11:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Got a question I'm sorry, but I have to ask: you're deleting all of mine (and others) illustrations because they're not the official "Walking with..." material or for some other reason?Bacner 01:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bacner Well, I got your reply. I'm not sure that I like it, but, anyways, what are ''your plans for renowations? If you don't mind, care to share? Bacner 16:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Images Why are you deleting other people's fan arts? BRRSpore 15:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Good job soo far! Keep up the good work! I believe this wiki will one day come to the top because now that its in your hands! Good Luck! I will help you out! Thanks! ; ) Kabilan29 14:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I am going to lock the main page? I am going to lock the main page. Is this ok with you? Please let me know! Thanks! 15:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to sign in. lol! : ) Kabilan29 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) From Unregistered users. Kabilan29 09:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Lately, someone called User:86.132.178.157 thought it was fun to vandalise the pages so I blocked him. Check his contributions. Kabilan29 09:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think we should delete Primeval and Prehistoric Park? I think we need to delete all the Primeval and Prehistoric Park pages! I think we should keep this as a Walking with wiki, not an impossible pictures wiki. I think this wiki should only have pages relevant to Walking with.... And Primeval and Prehistoric Park already have thier very own wikia. What do you think? Let me know! Thanks! Kabilan29 16:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense - if an animal also appears in Primeval or Prehistoric Park, we can mention that in its article, but that could be it.Bacner 17:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, and that is what I had begun work on when I became an admin, but what I am wondering is, should we keep the Prehistoric Park and Primeval articles, with a little blurb stating that they are spin-offs of the Walking With... Series and they can be found on their own wikis, and give a link? We could also put links to the other two wikis on the main page. What do you think? 'ZEM talk to me!''' 17:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok :) Kabilan29 07:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Adminship U dont want to be an admin anymore? How come? No time? Do you want me to remove ur adminship on the prehistoric park wikia too? or is it only for this wikia? :/ Thank You Kabilan29 10:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC)